


Cheating Like a... Pro?

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e09 Spock Kirk and Testicular Hernia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Sheldon acts like a normal high schooler... kinda





	Cheating Like a... Pro?

Playing fast and loose with the rules, Sheldon has a lot of thoughts. The nine-year-old freshman quickly acts on them as he dazzles the P.E. coach with an act that would be welcomed on Broadway. He feels like a common student as he rebels against authority with his forgery and playful cheating. If Georgie can creep around the house so as not to get caught for skipping school, Sheldon decides he can learn from the master. When he gets caught in his bedroom, writing at his desk, he comes to the ultimate mistake he made: he never should have called Georgie the _master_ of _anything_.


End file.
